


What Makes Us Happy

by DontStopBaylieving



Series: Room AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Room (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Lady Loki, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Room (2015) AU, fem!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStopBaylieving/pseuds/DontStopBaylieving
Summary: "This sacrifice you have to make is worth it. Every day that the two of you continue making a life for yourself is nothing short of amazing. You aren’t selfish to be scared, every mother is."It's been a few months since Fenrir and Loki escaped from Room and Thanos. Both are now on a path to recovery and getting to experience life in a whole new light. Both of them will have to jump hurdles like never before but they will always have each other to lean on.





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> You will want to read the first part in this series before this or none of it will make sense at all. Thanks!
> 
> Now this is going to just be my own interpretation of what Loki and Fenrir's lives might be like after the end of Room. This might be a little OOC compared to the first part since this is all from me and had no source material. Hope you all enjoy!

“I’m so excited!” Fenrir announces as he runs around the house. He is completely dressed in his new school clothes, including his Bob the Builder backpack full of supplies.

“Fenrir darling, it’s almost bedtime. It’s time to settle down,” Frigga reminds him with a laugh, watching the boy with a pleased smile.

“Is it school time yet?! Ma said it would be so much fun!” Fenrir shouts and climbs on the couch, jumping up and down. 

“Fenrir, off the couch please,” Odin tells him, not looking up from the newspaper he is reading under a single lamp. “Excitement does not excuse manners.”

Fenrir sighs but jumps from the couch, landing on the floor. He quickly wanders to where Frigga is sitting and leans over the arm of her chair. “Amma, I’m hungry.”

“Did your mum say it was okay to eat?”

Fenrir shrugs, “She’s taking a bath. It was a Gone Day today.”

Frigga sighs and stands, heading to the kitchen. She quickly makes Fenrir a peanut butter sandwich using a single piece of bread. Loki has struggled the last few days leading up to Fen’s first day of school and true to what Fenrir was saying, the woman had made no appearance downstairs all day. 

“Why don’t you go show Grandpa all of your school supplies again?” Frigga directs the boy and he happily runs off to show Odin for about the 50th time all of his stuff, his sandwich in hand. She almost feels bad for making Odin go through it again. Almost.

Frigga quickly makes another sandwich for Loki and wanders upstairs. She doesn’t find the woman in her bedroom but bumps into her as she is exiting the shower.

“Hey mum, could you braid my hair for me?” Loki asks quietly, completely enveloped in a large robe.

“Of course love. I brought you something to eat, I wasn’t sure if you had anything today,” Frigga tells her and follows her into her room. “Fenrir told me today was a Gone Day?”

Loki shrugs as she sits in her chair in front of her vanity, quietly tearing the sandwich into small pieces to nibble on. Frigga stands behind her and begins brushing the woman’s black hair back away from her face when Loki decides to answer. “I’ve just been in my head. I’m nervous. Were you nervous sending Thor and I to school?”

Frigga nods. “I was less nervous with you than I was with Thor. You know how your brother is.” Loki manages a small smile. “Thor was so preoccupied with everything in the room that he didn’t tell me goodbye. You, however, were much more headstrong. You were ready but somehow you knew I was upset. I remember clearly you turning to me and saying. ‘Móðir, I’m sure this teacher will be good enough. There is no need to worry, I will see you at the end of the day. Love you.’ You then hugged my leg and went in. The minute you father and I got into the car, I sobbed for hours. It’s okay to be nervous, but he will be fine.”

“I know, it’s just the last time we were apart... “ Loki tells her mum, worry filling her voice. “I’m scared and I want him to be able to be a real kid, with a real future but I’m scared to let him go. We’ve spent almost every waking moment with each other and I could protect him. I know it’s selfish to think about myself but what if I can’t take it...”

Frigga pauses braiding so she can wipe the tears from her daughters face. “You can do this, my child. I promise. You are a much stronger woman now than you were then. That woman was so scared that she couldn’t give Fenrir the life he deserved and look at where you are. Fenrir is so happy and thriving, you are giving him everything a mother could want for their child. This sacrifice you have to make is worth it. Every day that the two of you continue making a life for yourself is nothing short of amazing. You aren’t selfish to be scared, every mother is.”

Loki says nothing in response so Frigga stands back up and finishes braiding the other woman’s hair back, making sure the small braid of intertwined hair isn’t disturbed. She quietly watches her daughters face, making sure she’s alright but Frigga determines that she is just deep in thought. Frigga taps Loki’s shoulder twice to signal she was leaving. “Thanks, mum. For everything, I feel better I think. When you go back down will you send Fenrir up?”

Frigga kisses the woman’s head. “Your father will appreciate that. I told Fenrir to show him his school supplies… again.” Fenrir bounds up the stairs moments later.

“Ma,” Fenrir greets softly as Loki gestures him to sit in her lap. She places her chin on the top of his head, causing Fenrir to giggle.

“Would you like to spend the night in here? You’ve been doing so well in your own room but I miss you,” Loki asks, voice soft. They had converted Thor’s old room across the hall and while it seemed Fenrir was doing well sleeping on his own, Loki has tossed and turned every night since. Fenrir happily grins so Loki sends him to get his pajamas while she slips into hers. Loki spends the rest of the night curled around Fenrir, her hand placed on his heart and the faint rhythm sends her to sleep. 

\---

The next morning goes far too fast for Loki’s liking. Loki has Fenrir dressed and ready to go fairly quickly. She makes him pancakes for breakfast and lets him have as many as he wants. She eats a half of one before she thinks she might throw up. As they leave Frigga has the camera out and took plenty of pictures. Even Thor had shown up to send Fenrir off, offering to drive him in the police car but Loki had declined, much to Fenrir’s dismay. She wants to spend this morning with Fenrir herself. It doesn’t take much to get Fenrir in the car and pull out of the driveway, the school is less than a mile but Loki wishes this drive would take an hour.

“Nervous?” She asks, looking at him from her rear view mirror.

“Nope! Peter is going to this school too! We are in the same grade!” 

“Really? I bet that is so exciting, I’m glad you will have a friend.” Loki doesn’t know what else to say to the boy but he seems content to spend the drive looking out the window. “Okay, my love, let’s go.” Together they walk hand in hand up to the front of the school. Loki keeps telling herself that everything is okay and that Fenrir will be safe here. When they enter there are parents and kids everywhere, parting to the different classrooms. Loki carefully navigates the crowd to find which room Fenrir was in and who was in his class. 

“Fenrir, look! You are in the same class as Peter! Your teacher’s name is Ms. Hill. You want to go meet her?” The class group was small, only about seven kids and that made Loki feel better. She didn’t know how Fenrir would feel with a huge class and having so much thrown at him. 

Fenrir’s eyes light up and he nods. The classroom is not far down the hall, the second door on the left and Loki made a mental note of every exit. The room is fairly empty at the moment and Loki is thankful. She enters and Ms. Hill immediately greets them.

“Hello! I’m Ms. Hill, it’s a pleasure to meet you…?” she asks with a wide smile, shaking Loki’s hand.

“Loki Odinson. It’s nice to meet you as well, Ms. Hill,” Loki supplies with a smile on her face, trying to hide her worry.

Suddenly, Ms. Hill's demeanor becomes more professional in an instant. “Ms. Odinson, I was told that your son was going to be in my class.”

Fenrir immediately hid his face into Loki’s leg, clinging to her. Loki nods, suddenly feeling as if the woman was judging her. She knows that it is just her anxiety flaring up but she forces herself to speak, “This is Fenrir. He might be a bit shy. But this is totally new for him. Here is some things that you might need to know.” Loki handed the woman a small green notebook her hands shaking with nerves. “It has my number, my mothers, fathers and brothers numbers as well. Just in case. I will be available all day if you need anything. He’s never been around a lot of other kids before so he might be drawn to you and I-.”

Ms. Hill takes the book and give Loki a sincere smile. “Ms. Odinson, I promise you I will take very good care of him. I can’t imagine how scary this might be for you. He will have a good time and I will personally call you if anything happens. If you want, when they are at lunch I can give you an update.” The teacher makes a show of placing the book on the center of her desk where it was easily accessible. 

Loki smiles down at Fenrir to show him that everything is okay and she feels him relax a bit, taking in the world around him. “Thank you, I really appreciate it. I think his friend from our neighborhood, Peter, is in this class as well. It might help him warm up.”

“He is! Fenrir would you like to help me put your name tag next to his so you can sit together?” The woman asks the boy and he moves to follow, Loki lets him go with a pleased smile. She carefully hangs his backpack and lunchbox in his designated cubby for him. She glances around the colorful classroom, the bright colors and toys all around making her feel better about leaving Fenrir. Then as other kids and parents began to file in, she knows it was time for her to leave. 

“Fenrir, Ma has to go now,” she tells him and the boy runs over. She kneels so she is face to face with him. “I love you. I will pick you up at exactly 3 o’clock right out front where we came in. I will not be late, I swear it. You are so strong and I love you.” 

Fenrir reaches his arms around his mum and gives her a hug. He pulls away to reach for the single braid of their hair as he reaches into his pocket. Fenrir smiles as he pulls out Bad Tooth to show Loki. “So you are with me all day and I'm with you, and so we won’t get scared. I love you, Ma.” 

Loki physically has to keep herself from sobbing, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She knows she can’t make this harder on him by crying in front of him. “I love you too, my heart.” She kisses him once on the forehead and sends him on his way. Loki quickly flees the classroom and doesn’t stop to greet any of the other parents.

It isn’t until she reaches her car does she finally give into her tears. She is so immensely proud of her baby and knows he will do fine.

“Hey, are you okay?” A voice from behind her asks, soft and understanding. 

Loki immediately freezes, the voice sounding vaguely familiar but she can't place it. She tries to quickly dry her eyes but it doesn't work. She just gives another sob. “I’m fine, thanks.”

“Are you sure? Usually sobbing outside of a school doesn’t really mean you are okay,” the man asks, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Loki gives a slight laugh, “You are not wrong there.” She finally calms herself down enough that she was just breathing rather heavily, not crying. With a final wipe of her face on her sleeve she turns around to face the man. 

“Loki Odinson?” the man asks, confusion all over his face, and then a wide smile replaces it. 

Loki’s eyebrows bunch together in confusion as she tries to place where she knows the man or at least how he knew her. He must have seen the interview or her picture on the news.

“I’m sorry… I have to go… I’m not doing interviews right now,” Loki says quickly, trying to get in her car but before she can even open the door the man speaks again.

“Loki, hey it’s me Tony Stark, I know it’s been a while… I promise I’m not here to interview you.”

“Tony? Tony Stark?” Loki stops and turns around as the realization finally hits her. Tony has aged definitely since the last time she saw him, his hair greying slightly and he has a goatee. “Physics club, right? It’s been a long time…”

“It indeed has,” he laughs.

“What- what are you doing here?”

“Oh I was dropping off my son, it’s his first day and if I hadn’t noticed you I probably would be crying in my car as well.”

“You have a son?”

“Well… he’s not technically my son… it’s a long story.”

“Oh, what’s his name?”

“Peter Parker.”

“Your son is Peter? Mine is Fenrir. They play together all the time.”

“You are kidding me and we haven’t figured this out before?”

“Peter has always been the one that shows up to our house and it’s usually my mother that escorts him home. You’ve met her I’m sure.”

 

“Frigga is your mother? I absolutely love her. It’s surprising I didn’t put two and two together, I remember her from high school now.”

“That’s been such a long time…”

Tony then pauses and looks down at his watch. “Hey, uh, I have to go to work but could I possibly take you out for coffee sometime and we can catch up?”

Loki shakes her head, and tries to make for her car. “Tony… I don’t think that would be such a great idea. I’m sorry.” Suddenly her pulse quickens and she felt her hands begin to shake nervously, making her fumble with her keys and drop them. “I’m sure I’ll see you around with the boys.”

Tony reaches down and grabs them, handing them back. Loki can tell he has noticed her hands. But instead if calling her out he begin speaking in a softer tone. “Sorry that was a litttle forward. We don’t have to go out. Maybe we can have dinner at your house? I’ll cook and the boys can play. I just would like to catch up.”

Loki holds her breath for a second and steadies herself. She knows Tony. She grew up with him. This wasn’t Thanos. Tony wasn’t Thanos. People did this all the time, reunions and such, this was normal. Loki glances at Tony, looking him up and down once again. She will not deny that the man was handsome, definitely more her type. If she had a type. Does she? Loki couldn’t say. 

Loki comes back to reality when she notices Tony checking his watch again. “Would you like to come over on Thursday?”

Tony grins. “Does pizza work for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://mylifethroughthetrees.tumblr.com/


	2. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki had invited Tony over for dinner and it is finally here. Then, a mistake by Loki might cost her her newfound happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I lost motivation for a little bit there. This was a hard chapter and with finals and the holidays nearing, finding time to write is difficult. Hopefully you guys like this chapter.

Thursday. Four days that Loki had been stewing on her conversation with Tony and to begin to regret inviting him over for dinner. She had seen the man in question twice since then and the conversations had not lasted very long, usually enough to hinge on edge of awkwardness. So that was great. Loki had no idea how this night was going to go. Frigga and Odin had left for their own “date night”. Odin had voiced his displeasure of Loki inviting a strange man into their house and thus ensued an hour long argument between the two. Loki knew that her father was not completely confident in her ability to keep herself and Fenrir safe. Frigga had ended the argument by pushing her husband out the front door, vouching for Tony herself having been the only one who has met him recently. Not long after they had left, Loki went upstairs to get herself ready. 

“Ma?” Fenrir knocks on her open door, alerting his mother to his presence. Loki is curling her hair and turns to him with a smile.

“Hello, my heart.”

“When is Peter going to be here? I pulled out all of my toys in the living room.” Fenrir crosses the room and sat at her feet. 

Loki glances over at the clock. 5:47. “Not too much longer, darling. Are you excited Peter is getting to come over?”

“Yes! I am going to show him my new dinosaur toy that Uncle Thor got me!”

“Wonderful, now scooch over. I am going to get dressed,” Loki smile, nudging him enough for him to topple over earning a giggle from the boy. She crosses the room to her closet and finds herself staring at her clothes. Her eyes go over every piece of clothing at least fifteen times. I should have never planned this. I have nothing to wear. This was a huge mistake. I’m not ready-

“This one, Ma. It’s soft,” Fenrir’s voice interrupt/ her thoughts and he hands her a multi-colored sweater that was draped over her bed post. 

Loki took the sweater from her son and kissed his head. “Thank you.” She quickly slides the sweater on and realizes it was perfect. 

It wasn’t long after Loki had put her shoes on did she hear a knock at the front door. She quickly gave herself a once over in the mirror and darted down the stairs, Fenrir at her heels. She put on a smile and opened the door. As the door opened her smile quickly disappeared.

“Thor? What the hell? Why are you here?”

“Language, Loki,” Thor grumbles and pushes past her into the house. He is still wearing his uniform and Loki can see the car parked sideways in the driveway. She feels something brush past her legs and realizes Thor has brought Hogun. She lets out a loud groan. Fenrir, however, squeals loudly in delight, the dog immediately licking the boys face.

“Uh excuse me? You and I both know that Móðir informed you that I was going to busy tonight,” Loki snaps, chasing after her brother. The man lazily strips off his uniform jacket and tosses it onto the dining room table and completely messing up the place settings Loki has put out. He trudges into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. As he pops the top he begins peeking through the grocery bags that sit on the counter.

“Yeah but don’t you think this is a little soon to be ‘busy’, Loki?” Thor asks and Loki’s jaw sets in defiance.

“Nope, you are not doing this tonight Thor. I’m an adult and can decide when I want to become busy again. It’s not like I’m going out with him alone, I’m not stupid,” Loki said and grabs the beer from his hands to pour it out. “You answer me truthfully,Thor. Did Father put you up to this?”

Thor mumbles something under his breath which sounds like “yeah no shit”. He reaches for the bottle again and expecting his sister to put up a fight, yanks it out of her hands. Loki on the other hand lets go and lets the beer spill all over his white uniform shirt.

“Loki!”

“Oops. Accident. Oh damn, looks like you will have to leave and get a new shirt. How unfortunate,” Loki deadpans.

Thor just grins and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Nope, I have an extra in my car. Don’t worry sister! Good attempt though.”

Loki throws her hands in the air out of frustration but can’t find it in her heart to be too upset with him. Thor had always been protective but with the past being what it was, it never hurt to be too cautious. “Thor! How am I supposed to explain this to Tony? ‘Hey Tony, my brother is here to babysit us like we are in middle school again and to make sure you don’t kidnap me. Hope this doesn’t ruin this date… play date’.”

“Loki? Are you here? Your door is standing wide open and I tried knocking. …” Tony is standing almost awkwardly in the hallway with grocery bags in his hands; Peter by his side carrying a large bouquet of flowers. Loki had been so busy yelling at Thor both of them had failed to notice the two walk in.

“Hi, Tony, Peter. Give me just a second” Loki greets them before turning and glaring at Thor. She leans in quickly and whispers in his ear, “If you are going to stay, just shut up and entertain the boys. Let them play with your badge or whatever you want to do. If you ruin this I will stab you repeatedly in your sleep.”

Thor rolls his eyes but nod, taking his coat from the table.

“Will you go change clothes now? You smell horrible.”

Thor grumbles and disappears out the front door to grab his clothes but not without giving Tony a once over. 

“I’m so sorry about that Tony, here come in, please. This was unexpected. You know how siblings are.” Loki apologizes, feeling her face flush in embarrassment.

Tony laughs and ushers Peter further into the house. Peter marches directly up to her and hands her the flowers. “Ms. Loki, these are for you! You are pretty.”

Loki grins and bends down to take the flowers. “Thank you so much, Peter. These are beautiful, you have wonderful taste. Do you want to help me find a vase to put them in before Fen-”

Before she could finish the boy in question came running in, followed by Hogun. “Peter! Look! My Uncle Thor brought Hogun”

“Fenrir! A dog! So cool!” Peter completely forget everything regarding Loki and ran towards his friend. They immediately began chatting happily, letting Hogun lick their faces. 

 

Loki turned back to Tony and lead him into the kitchen, “Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful.” 

Tony just gave her a fond smile and put the groceries that he bought on the counter, next to the bags that she had bought.

“Oh damn, I should have told you I was going to buy the groceries.”

Tony shrugs. “I figured out the other night that I forgot to get your phone number. I didn’t want to assume.” 

“Well thank you.” Loki nodded and began methodically organizing the groceries. Tony stood next to her and handed her whatever she asked for, the silence comfortable around them. The sounds of the boys giggling in the next room seemed to fill the lack in conversation

“Sorry about my brother, I didn’t know he was going to show up like this. My family doesn’t do anything discreetly,” Loki apologizes.

“Loki, it doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I get it. Do you and your brother have your own ‘this is our get along shirt’ too?”

Loki laughs, “When we were younger, yes.”

At this point the ingredients are all laid out in front of them but neither move to get started. Loki had read up a little bit over how to make pizza but her knowledge in the kitchen was… lacking.

“Tony? Have you ever made a pizza before?”

“Yes,” Tony lied. Loki glances over at him, eyebrows raised in suspicion. “Okay, no. But how hard can it be? We have the awesome tool called Google, Loki. The internet is a gateway of information. We can do this.”

Loki shrugs and together they both begin working on the pizza, occasionally pausing to check on the boys. Currently they were were using Thor as a jungle gym and the man didn’t seem to mind. Loki was so unbelievably happy that Thor had taken up with Fenrir so well and was a decent role model for the boy.

As it turns out making pizza is a lot harder than they believed. There was flour and yeast from one end of the kitchen to the other. They had to restart twice because Tony was convinced his Italian heritage gave him the power to spin the dough. It did not. The first time it landed on the floor with a loud plop and the second stuck to the ceiling. Loki keeps her eye on the pizza on the ceiling for a long time as they work on the third round. Slowly but surely it begins to peel away from the ceiling. 

“Tony. Wait. Stand right there. I forgot something,” Loki said and Tony froze. She pretended to look through the grocery bags, but before he could ask her what she was looking for, the dough fell and landed on his head. Loki burst out laughing. “I wasn’t sure that was going to work.”

Tony frowns and for a second Loki thinks he might be mad as he sits the pizza down on the counter. However, a grin spreads across his face as he reaches up and peels the dough from his hair. He takes the dough in his hand and begins tossing it at Loki, who is dodging them to the best of her ability. Finally there is a standoff when Loki grabs the sack of flour from the counter.

“Don’t make me use this, Stark. It will not end well for either of us.”

Tony raises another ball of dough and takes aim. “You are no match for me, Odinson.” The kitchen was still as they anticipated for the other person to make the first move. And like most intense battles, neither Loki or Tony would say who made the first move but in a heated fury, flour coated the entire room. Squeals of laughter echoed out into the living room, drawing the attention of the boys and Thor. 

Fenrir and Peter were the first on the scene. Tony and Loki were covered almost head to toe in flour and pieces of dough were stuck in their hair. 

“Dad!”

“Peter! Help! This villainess is defeating me. I need your help!” Tony yelled, ducking behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. Peter gladly ran over to his dad and Loki could hear them whispering loudly to each other, making a plan.

“Fenrir, would you care to help?” Loki asked and the boys face lit up.

“We can make a mess?” Fenrir asked, skepticism in his voice. Loki was usually very strict about not making messes. Clutter usually made both of them feel a bit claustrophobic. 

“Oh yes, Fenrir. Today, messes are appropriate.” Loki said and handed him the bag of flour. “Be careful, my heart. I fear we are facing some powerful opponents.”

Soon, before Loki and Fenrir could predict, Tony and Peter made their move. The battle was hard fought on both sides, leaving both covered head to toe in a mess. At some point the boys had turned on their parents and forced Tony and Loki to work together. Loki’s stomach hurt from laughing and she could tell Fenrir was having a fantastic time. 

“We yield!” Tony laughed, waving a napkin above his head. “You have defeated us.”

“Too much raw power! My magic is useless!” Loki cries, causing Fenrir to laugh. Loki opens her mouth to speak again but another voice cuts her off. 

“So dinner is coming along nicely as I can see,” Thor spoke, his voice almost hinting at amusement. 

“Hush, Thor. Must I remind you that no one invited you over for dinner,” Loki snarks as Tony helps her off the floor, hands clasped together. For a moment their eyes connect and Loki felt an immense feeling of warmth flow through her body. Tony leans forward a bit towards her but Loki dodges by turning to the boys, giving Tony’s hand a squeeze before letting go. “Are you guys still hungry for pizza?” This was met with enthusiastic cheers causing both parents to laugh. “Fenrir and I have a favorite place downtown that we can order from, they deliver. In the meantime, we can all get cleaned up.”

“Sorry about the mess, Loki. You did start it,” Tony teased and Loki rolled her eyes. “I’ll help you clean up.”

“Loki if you want to go order pizza and get changed, I’ll help Tony clean,” Thor said, as Loki and Fenrir strode out of the room she gave a look that conveyed ‘Don’t fuck this up for me or scare him off or I will murder you with a butter knife.’ Thor believed her.

This time there is an awkward silence as Thor and Tony went to work on cleaning up the kitchen. Before Tony went any further, he took a washcloth to clean up Peter’s face for him, cleaning him up the best he could. Then they took to the kitchen. It wasn’t the most difficult thing Tony had ever done but if it wasn’t a pain in the ass. Somehow flour seemed to find itself in every crevice. 

“So, Thor, what do you do for a living?” Tony asked, groaning internally at the most boring question in the world.

“I’m a detective.” Thor answered shortly. Tony opened his mouth but Peter had cut in. 

“A detective?! Like on TV?! That’s so cool!!! Dad did you hear that?! Thor is like Scooby Doo!” Peter’s smile was from cheek to cheek.

Neither Thor or Tony could hold back a laugh. “I’m not sure he’s exactly like Scooby Doo.”

“No dad! He’s like Scooby Doo. You saw Hogun earlier!”

Tony grinned back at Peter as he cleaned off the counter. Peter rambled on about his favorite episodes of Scooby Doo. Tony went back to cleaning, chiming into Peter’s ramblings every once in a while.

Thor and Tony continued chatting and by the time Loki returned with dinner, both were talking enthusiastically. Dinner went well and they spent time laughing and letting the boys talk about what they were learning at school. After dinner, they escaped into the living room and it didn’t take long for both Peter and Fenrir to fall asleep, happy and with their stomachs full. 

“Well… I think Peter and I are going to go. You have school tomorrow. Thank you so much for inviting us over,” Tony said and stood, crossing the room to maneuver Peter in his arms without waking Fenrir. 

“I don’t wanna go!”

“I know, Pete. But you have school in the morning. You will get to see Fenrir tomorrow. Promise.”

“Mkay,” Peter mumbles and buries his face into Tony’s shoulder, quickly falling asleep again.

Loki stands and walks to the front door with Tony. “Can you get him into the car yourself?”

“Would you mind opening the door for me? He keeps growing and makes it harder,” Tony says and they walk out to the car, Loki opening the door so Tony can place him in the back seat.

“I know what you mean,” Loki whispers, wrapping her arms around herself to shield herself from the chill of the night. 

“Loki, I really enjoyed tonight. I think Peter did too. Probably the most fun we have had in a while,” Tony told her with a smile.

“Same here, it’s been… difficult. Tonight opened my eyes a little bit, so thank you Anthony,” Loki responds and quickly leans over to kiss him on the cheek. She is thankful it’s dark enough that her blushed face isn’t totally obvious. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

“See you tomorrow.”

~~~

The next few months go just as smooth as that night did. The two pairs constantly around each other, doing fun things with the boys. Even Loki’s family had started to relax. Frigga worries less with her daughter being out with Tony and Thor stops interrupting them, well for the most part. Loki herself has never felt more free, there isn’t a day that she and Tony don’t talk, whether it’s about the boys or what they did that day. For the first time since Loki escaped Room she sees a future where she and Fen can finally be happy. So, like an idiot, she stops taking her medicine, believes that this newfound relationship and possibly love was the cure. Things started to go down hill gradually enough that by the time Loki was at her worst, no one had caught it.

“Loki… you need to get up… you have work in an hour,” Frigga said poking her head in her daughters room. Loki lay under the blankets, unmoving. 

“No going. I’m sick,” Loki grumbles, a nip of harshness in her tone. “Leave me alone.”

Frigga walks over to the bed and removes the blankets enough to feel her daughter's forehead. Perfectly normal, almost running on the cooler side of normal. “My child. You do not feel hot. If you got on your feet and moving around you’ll feel better. Fenrir needs you to take him to school. Your father and I can’t.” 

Loki hid her face into the blanket. She pulls out her phone and Frigga rolls her eyes when she hears her son's voice on the other end of the line. Loki mumbles into the phone, “‘Thor? Can you drive Fen to school today? I’m not feeling very well... Brother, please… Yeah sure, I’ll owe you… thanks.’ There you go mother, taken care of. Bye.” 

Frigga let out a huff but left her daughter alone, praying this was only for today. The older woman went to wake Fenrir and start getting him ready for school, explaining Loki’s absence along the way.

~~~

“I don’t think we should do this anymore Anthony,” Loki states blatantly over dinner one night about five months into their relationship, her voice monotone. Frigga and Thor’s heads shot up. Tony’s face contorted in confusion. 

“What?”

“I said I’m finished. I don’t want to do this anymore,” Loki snaps, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into her chair.

“Boys, go upstairs and play please,” Odin orders and the boys immediately ran off, the tension filling the room. 

“Loki. I don’t understand. What’s wrong? I thought things were going fine,” Tony stammered out, his heart beating so hard in his chest that he swore he could hear it. “If there’s something I’ve done, please tell me.”

“Why do I have to explain every fucking decision I make? God damn! Can’t I be my own damn person?!” Loki tells him harshly, standing from the table.

“Loki enough. Sit down,” Odin orders with a firm voice. Loki ignores him completely.

“Everyone questions everything that I do like I’m some fucking breakable toy, well I’m not. I’m not.” 

“Loki I never said you were-“ Tony starts and reaches out for Loki’s hand. The woman pulls it away as if it would burn her. “Please, Loki, I love you. Don’t you-“ 

“No. I don’t. I don’t even know where you would even get that idea.”

Tony could feel his heart breaking, he kept trying meet her eyes but she had drawn back and away. Finally they met and Tony almost was startled. This wasn’t the Loki he had fell in love with, her eyes were hard and uncaring. All the light had gone and instead of the bright emerald green, they were dull. 

“Loki please, please don’t do this,” Tony begged. “Peter and I love you.”

“I don’t love you, Tony! I don't! Get out!” Loki screams putting her head in her hands, she was crying into them. Every word out of her mouth hurt her and part of her didn’t understand why she was saying these things. She didn’t want Tony leave. “Get out!”

Tony had tears running down his face as he steps back, not wanting to send Loki into further misery. “Lokes…”

“Get out!” Loki screamed and threw her plate, the thing smashing on the wall next to Tony’s head. Tony ducked and immediately backed out of the room and towards the stairs. He called Peter down and was gone before Loki could say anything else.

Loki let out a harsh sob and fell to the floor, her body floating. Her mind was racing, there was so much going on and she thought she’d feel better but it hurt worse. The horrible part was that is made her feel cold and numb, as if something evil was causing her to lash out. What was wrong with her? She didn’t want this.

“Ma?” Fenrir whimpers, his head peeking around the corner. “Why did Peter leave?”

Odin carefully took the boys hand, and led him into the living room. Thor and Frigga followed. There was a long time that nothing happened, Loki could hear her family discussing something quietly but couldn’t make it out. She stood quietly and exited out the back door, she followed the familiar path out to the hammock and curled into it.

She hadn’t been out there very long before she heard her father clear his throat.

“Loki. We must speak.”

Loki couldn’t help but scoff, “What’s to talk about? You saw everything.”

“Yes but we both know that’s not the question I’m asking Loki. What happened?”

“I just want to be able to make my own decisions as a person. My head is so busy all the time and I thought by getting rid of Tony I could focus more on Fenrir and…”

Odin sighed he sat in the chair next to the hammock. “Loki, have you been taking your medicine that Dr. Banner prescribed you?” 

Loki couldn’t meet her father's eyes. She sat as still as she could be hoping he would just go away.

“Loki, I have half a mind to call the police. You could have hurt Stark seriously. You need to tell me now. Have you been taking your meds?”

Loki shook her head ‘no’, averting her eyes from her father’s face. 

Odin sighs and hands her her pill bottles and a water bottle. “Loki. Your mother and I discussed it. We can’t have this happen again. You have to take your meds or find another place to live. Fenrir needs stability and not a mother who neglects to take care of herself.”

The cold of the night finally hit Loki. The hammock stopped swinging and she put her head in her hands. With a defeated sob, she opens them and pops her medicine in her mouth. “I’m going to go to bed. Can we talk in the morning?”

“No, Loki. We are talking now. No more running.”

Loki nods, and tries to compose herself. “I know I should have been taking my meds. Logically, I know this. For the first time in a long time I felt better. I was happy and Fenrir was happy. It’s been over a year and I thought I was over it. I didn’t want to be so dependent on my medicine. I wanted to be normal, to be a good mom. I just ruined the best thing I’ve had in a long time, Father. I could have hurt him.”

“Fear makes us do things we shouldn’t.”

“I wasn’t ever scared of Tony. I’m just scared that I’m going to blink one day and I’m going to wake up back in that stupid shed. I’m ashamed that Thanos still has so much influence over my life.”

“You should be telling this to Anthony, and not to me.”

“I don’t know if I will get that chance again, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened. 
> 
> If you liked this chapter please leave a comment or a kudos! They really inspire me to keep going! If you have any suggestions of what you would like to read next or have any suggestions, let me know. I always like to hear from you all. I'm going to try my hardest to update soon.
> 
> Tumblr: http://mylifethroughthetrees.tumblr.com/


	3. We Can Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to come out. Originally this chapter was going to be holiday themed but considering this is coming out in January... that didn't happen. I've been struggling with finding motivation, not for these characters but for writing in general. This is a very short chapter that hopefully you guys enjoy just to get me started again! Thanks for the kind words so far!

“Thor hurry the hell up. We are going to be late. Look at you huff and puff, consider the cardio option the next time you are at the gym,” Loki shouts out the window of her car, honking the horn vigorously. Thor is obviously annoyed as he slides into the passenger seat, but Loki isn’t worried. Thor is about as intimidating as an angry puppy.

“I do work on cardio, sister. I am breathing heavily because you sent me a text 10 minutes ago telling me we were going somewhere and I had to rush,” Thor grumbles but then turns around to grin at Fenrir. “Hey buddy, how are you?” 

“Good!”

“Quit whining. Buckle up,” Loki says, turning around in her seat as she backs the car out of the driveway. “Everyone ready to go?”

“Yup,” Thor answers through a Pop Tart.

“Where the hell did you get a Pop Tart? You literally were holding nothing when you got into the car.”

“I will never reveal my secret,” Thor tells her but turns to Fenrir and holds his hand up to block his mouth from Loki’s view but doesn’t bother to lower his voice. “My pocket.”

Fenrir laughs. Loki can’t help to roll her eyes. 

A few minutes later down the road, Fenrir speaks up. “Ma? Where are we going?”

“We are going to look at a new house.”

“Why?” Fenrir asks, leaning forward in his seat to get a better look at his mum.

Thor turns to look at Loki, slightly shocked at her response. While Loki had mentioned wanting to find her own place, he never thought she would actually act on that so soon. His gut immediately twists in fear. 

“Because I think we can do this. I’ve told you before that one day we were going to get a new house and live on our own.”

“I like living with Amma and Grandpa,” Fenrir whines. Loki reaches back to the back seat to hold his hand. She didn’t know the best way to break it to Fenrir that they were moving out and understood that this would be difficult. She doesn’t even want to approach the subject that they might be moving farther away from Peter… and Tony.

“I know you do sweetie. I like living with them too. But… don’t you think it would be cool to have our own house? We can decorate however we like, and no one can tell us differently. It’ll just be you and me again.”

“Like in Room?”

“Never like Room, Fenrir. We are going to have plenty of space, we can come and go as we please.”

“Can we get a dog in our new house?”

“I don’t know, Fen.”

“You said we couldn’t have Rocket in Room is because there wasn’t enough space. Now we are going to have a lot of space, so Rocket can fit,” Fenrir argues.

“You are right. We will just have to talk about it later. I promise we will discuss it,” Loki concedes, and Fenrir’s eyes go wide in excitement at the thought of getting his own dog. Loki’s grip on the steering wheel is tight. Thor coughs to break the tension.

\---

Later, as they are walking through a house Thor pulls Loki aside. “Sister, why are you choosing now to start looking for another house? It doesn’t make much sense… Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am fine. It’s time for Fenrir and me to move out. Dr. Banner agrees that if I’m ready for this, it would be a positive step. Also, I read that this is the best time to search,” Loki explains, still looking at the ensuite bathroom with an intensity that Thor doesn’t think a bathroom deserves. 

“Loki…” 

“Thor, I am fine, really. I’ve saved up for a while so Fenrir and I can get a nice place. Mother and Father don’t need us living with them for the rest of our lives. I’ve been taking my medicine and going to see Dr. Banner every week. It’s not an impulse decision, I’ve been planning this for a while.”

“This isn’t because of Anthony is it?”

Loki stops dead in her tracks and Thor has his answer. She begins to fidget nervously with the rings on her fingers and Thor pulls his sister into a hug.

“Loki, you can’t just run away from him for the rest of your life. Especially since Peter and Fenrir are so close.”

“I know and I will talk to him. I promise. It’s all so new to me Thor. Relationships. Love. If what I feel for Anthony is… was… still is love? I don’t quite understand it all. Fenrir is who I need to focus on right now. Trust me.”

Thor nods in response and places his hand on her shoulder. “I trust you, Loki. I always have.”

“Thank you, brother. I really appreciate it.”

“Ma! Look at the backyard! It has swings!” Fenrir shouts as he rounds the corner, a grin decorating his face from cheek to cheek. Loki can’t help but laugh and follow him as he pulls her to see the backyard.

\---

“Fen baby come on. You have got to put your stuff in Uncle Thor’s car, please. We are leaving in 30 minutes.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“I know,” Loki pokes her head into Fenrir’s room to find him sitting solemnly on his bed, his back towards the door. He has a few toys spread around him with a box open in front of him. She sets her own box down and pushes the door open more so she can enter. She carefully climbs in bed behind him and pulls him into a hug. “I know you don’t want to go, love. We are only going a few miles away. Amma is going to pick you up every day after school to go over and play while I am at work.”

“I’m sad that we are leaving,” he whimpers hiding his face in her shoulder. Loki can feel where his tears are starting to soak her shirt. Her heart breaks a little.

Loki hums, resting her chin on his head, wrapping him up even tighter in her arms. “I do too. You and I have grown a lot in this house. No matter how far we go, you and I will always have a place here with Amma and Grandpa, right? It’s okay to feel sad or to cry. I can’t promise that leaving won’t be hard. What I can promise you is that you will always have me. I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too, Ma. Still sad though.”

“You know what the best cure for sadness is?”

“What?” Fenrir peaks out from her shoulder, his eyes shining with curiosity. 

“Well. First, you start off with a big kiss from your mum,” Loki grins as she plants a kiss on his cheek, making a loud “muah” as she does.

“MA! Your lipstick tickles!” Fenrir squeals reaching up to rid his face of her lipstick.

“Then you, add a little bit of laughter,” she says with a bit of mischief behind it and surprises him with tickles to his sides. Their shared laughter fills the room. He began trying to tickle her back, almost knocking her off the bed. 

“Stop!!” Fenrir squeals holding his sides in laughter. Loki laughs and stands, handing him one of his toys. His smile fades. 

“Next, you do something a little difficult but with some help,” Loki told him and pushes the box towards him. Fenrir nods and begin to pack his stuff, Loki praising and helping him along the way.

“The final step to cure sadness is the most important. A step you can never, ever forget,” Loki tells him and Fenrir crawls off the bed. “You treat yourself to some ice cream on our way to the new house.” Fenrir cheers and bolts towards the stairs, box in hand, leaving Loki alone. Ice cream works every time.

She takes a moment to herself to calm her nerves before exiting the room as well, grabbing her last box and taking it out to the car. Fenrir is chatting with Thor, making sure his box is safe in the front seat of Thor’s car. He even makes Thor put the seatbelt over it. She smiles and realizes that now she’s closer to happiness than she’s been in a while. The feeling is good. 

As Loki loads her box into her car, she spots her dad’s car pull up. “Loki. Good. I was worried you had left already,” Odin greets as he steps out of the car, papers and folders in hand. 

“Nope! I thought you weren’t getting off work until later?”

Odin’s eyes glance down at the files and back up at his daughter. He shakes his head, “He’s changed his plea, Loki. He’s pleading not guilty and is saying that you consented to the entire time you were there.”

Loki feels as if she had been slapped in the face and her breath leaves her body. She has to place her hand on the car to keep her from falling over. “No, that’s not possible. How can anyone believe that I…? We were in a shed under lock and key. There’s 

Odin shakes his head, “I don’t know. He’s charmed his way out of the guilty plea. I’m fighting it the best I can but… Loki. You’re going to have to testify against him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Sorry! Next chapter will probably go back to Loki dealing with the Tony situation. I love that ship so much but kinda wanted a chapter with Thor and Fenrir first. If you guys enjoyed or want to see more leave a kudos or a comment!!  
> Also, if anyone cares I have a Pinterest Board with my aesthetics for this fic at: https://www.pinterest.com/dontstopbaylieving/room-au/
> 
> Tumblr: http://mylifethroughthetrees.tumblr.com/


	4. Here to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Sorry it took so long to come out and if the editing is a little bad- that's on me. I'm too excited about this chapter and wanted it out.
> 
> Also!! Reached 3000 hits combined with the first and this part of my Room AU!!! Thank you all for reading this! It means so much to me!! Thank you!! Hope you enjoy!!

With her jacket wrapped tightly around her to keep out the chill of the winter air, Loki walks alone down a quiet street lined with street lamps. It’s late at night, later than Loki thinks is appropriate for this visit but if she doesn’t do this now, she’s not sure she ever will. As she gets closer, she sees two or three cars in the driveway, all of the lights in the house are on. Loki almost turns around. With a sigh she continues down the sidewalk and before she knows it, she’s standing at the front door, hand raised to knock.

Before she can, the door opens to reveal Pepper Potts, who almost seems shocked to see her. “Loki?”

Pepper and Loki had never really interacted much in high school since Pepper was two years younger. However, Loki had met Pepper really during her time dating Tonyt. since he and Pepper shared a similar bond that Loki had with Thor. Pepper was Tony’s right hand at his company, though Loki knew Pepper took on more than most people thought she did. Pepper was an immensely serious but caring person whom Loki had enjoyed being around. 

“Oh, Pepper. Hi,” Loki greets.

“Can I help you?” Pepper asks, voice low as she steps out onto the porch, shutting the door behind her. The redhead crosses her arms over her chest.

“No, I came to give Tony this,” Loki pulls a small slip of paper out of her pocket where her address is scribbled on it. She is still so wary with the trial on the horizon to give out her address through text. “Could you give him this address? It’s where Fenrir and I are living now.”

“You moved?” Pepper asked taking the paper but doesn’t pocket it, instead she crumples it in her hand. “You could have just sent it to him. You both own phones.”

Loki’s eyes narrow and her fists clench inside her pockets. “I felt like giving it to him in person would be the best decision, but it appears I won’t get the chance. If you could give that to him and tell him that I stopped by, I’d appreciate it. Have a good night.”

“You too, Loki,” Pepper says but her tone is unforgiving. Loki watches Pepper retreat back inside, the door slamming behind her. Loki catches a glimpse of Tony through the front window but does nothing, turns around and begins her walk home.

Loki is disappointed, of course. She wipes a tear from her face quickly and tries to stop them from falling but fails. She only gets a few driveways down before her cheeks are soaked.

“Loki wait! Come back,” a voice calls out. Tony. Loki doesn’t stop or turn around as she hears his footsteps approach her. “Loki!”

Loki stops, biting her lip as she turns towards him. She tries to wipe her face of her tears. “Sorry if I interrupted your party. Pepper made it pretty clear that I couldn’t come in.”

“What’s wrong, Loki?”

“So much. Thanos changed his plea from not guilty to guilty. He’s claiming that I consented, that I was there by my own will,” Loki tells him, not holding anything back this time. Tony deserves the truth and that’s what Loki was prepared to give him. “I moved, I don’t know if Pepper gave you my new address.”

Tony steps towards her and surprisingly, pulls her into a hug. “Loki. I’m so sorry.”

Loki pulls away from Tony so she can look him in the eyes. “No, Tony. You have nothing to be sorry for. I actually came to apologize to you.”

“Loki, you don’t have to apologize.”

“No, I was so cruel to you and you didn’t deserve that. I owe you so much but the least I can do for now is apologize. That’s what I intended to do tonight.” Her heart is beating out of her chest and she thinks she might throw up. “You didn’t deserve that. I am sorry. From the bottom of my heart, Anthony Stark. I was vicious and none of it was your fault.”

Silence engulfs them as Loki contemplates what to say next. “Tony. I really am sorry. I’m sorry if I scared you or Peter, that was never my intention. I care so much for the both of you. I had been off my medicine for a few weeks. I was so happy with how things were going I thought I wouldn’t need them anymore. That was a mistake. I’m better now, I promise. I’ve been going to a therapist and taking my medicine. It’s not an excuse for my actions just an explanation. I understand if what I did made you feel if I’m too unsafe for you or Peter to be around, but I’d really like it if Fenrir could come over to play every once in a while. My mom can even drop him off and pick him up. Fenrir misses his best friend and I’d be more of a horrible mother if I had to deny him being around his friend because of me.

The truth is, and if you don’t want to hear it, please stop me. You don’t have to let me down gently… The truth is that I love you, Anthony. I fell in love with you during the food fight in my kitchen. I broke it off because I was scared. Thanos destroyed me and reshaped the way I saw the world. Love… was a feeling I reserved for one person, Fenrir. I didn’t even know that I could feel love for another person in the way I feel about you.” Loki says and wipes a tear from her face with force, trying to keep a resemblance of being in control of her emotions. Ha. “I know that it’s been months and you’ve probably moved on. That’s okay and I’m glad you’ve done so. I just needed to get this off of my chest and I hope this doesn’t ruin anything for you. You have been a wonderful person to me, and Fenrir and I cannot thank you enough for that. Fenrir wanted me to tell you that he misses you. I miss you.”

As soon as the last word is out of her mouth, Tony’s hands are on either side of her face and his lips are on hers. It’s something deep and more loving than Loki had ever experienced. When Tony pulls away both of them are breathing heavily. “I missed you so much Lokes. I knew something wasn’t right that night but knew you needed space. I should have come back to you. I’m so sorr-”

“No, no. Don’t apologize to me, please,” Loki whispered, running her hands through his hair. “Forgive me.”

“If you do one thing.”

“Anything.”

“If you ever start feeling bad again or want to push us away, will you please tell me? I love you so much and will never abandon you. The bad days and the good, okay? Promise me?”

Loki nods and leans into Tony. “I promise.”

\---

A few weeks later, they are all at dinner at Loki’s house. She had finally finished decorating and wanted to officially host dinner for the first time. Her parents and Thor were very happy to see Tony and Peter again.

“Boys? Come wash up please!” Loki calls out the window to where Peter and Fenrir are playing in the backyard with Hogun. They both groan but come inside anyway. “Thank you.”

The boys disappear upstairs, talking wildly about what happened on the playground that day at school. Loki smiles as she and Tony continue to prepare dinner. She is just placing dinner in the oven when the doorbell rings. Loki wipes her hands on the hand towel hanging on the stove. “I’ll grab it.”

When she opens the front door, she sees two women standing side by side. The one on the left appears to be slightly older, a few years older than Loki at least. The woman has beautiful dark skin and red hair. She has an intimidating aura around her that tells Loki immediately this woman means business.

“Are you Loki Odinson?” The woman on the right asks. This woman, no less intimidating, is shorter than her counterpart. Her eyes are very dark but what stands out the most to Loki is the woman’s dark blue hair.

“Yes, how did you get this address? I’m sorry but I’m not doing interviews at this time,” Loki tells them quickly and tries to shut the door. The blue-haired woman sticks her hand up to keep the door open and Loki is surprised at the easy strength the woman possesses, especially because Loki notices that the arm propping the door open is a prosthetic.

“Ms. Odinson, my name is Nebula, and this is my sister, Gamora. We need talk to you about Thanos. He’s our adopted father and we’d like to help you send him to prison for a very, very long time.”

Loki lets the door open cautiously. “What do you mean?”

“Ms. Odinson. He has hurt us, too. He’s too powerful to take on yourself. He has a very good lawyer by the name of Gast but we think that we can help each other,” the older woman, Gamora, finally speaks. There is desperation in her voice.

Loki is about to speak again when she feels a hand on the small of her back, she turns and sees Tony who looks at Loki with confusion. Loki turns back to the two women. “We can talk. Please come in. This is my boyfriend, Tony Stark.”

The two women step in, nodding at Tony in greeting as Loki leads them into the living room.

“Please have a seat wherever. This is my Odin, my father and lawyer, Frigga, my mother, and Thor, my brother. Everyone this is Gamora and Nebula, Thanos’ adopted daughters. They are here to help us with our case,” Loki introduces them, and she can feel the tension skyrocket in the room.

“Sister-

“Loki… What?”

“Lokes… is this such a good idea?”

“Ma! All done!” Fenrir shouts proudly as the boys come bounding down the stairs. They rush over to Loki when they notice the two strangers in the house. Fenrir immediately hides his face into his mother’s side, nervous because both women look only at him.

Peter, however, is much more brazen. He steps in front of Loki and Peter. “Hi. I'm Peter.”

“Fenrir, Peter. I know you just got washed up but why don’t you take Hogun outside again?” Tony asks. Hogun raises his head at the mention of his name where he was sleeping at Thor's feet.

“Don't wanna,” Fenrir whispers to Loki.

“It’s alright, my love. Go out and play for me. You can come back in soon, promise,” Loki tells Fenrir, rubbing his back affectionately. She leans down and kisses both boys on the forehead. They both quickly disappear outside.

“Is he?" Gamora asks, gazing out the window at Fenrir.

“My son? Yes, that’s Fenrir.” Loki answers, curtly.

“He looks a lot like you,” Gamora comments, her smile genuine but gets the hint to back off asking about the boy. “I’m sorry that you had to get him through such a terrible route.”

“If I may ask, again. Why are you both here? I’m struggling to understand why you would speak out against your adopted father.” Loki gestures to living room and everyone sits. Loki sits in a chair across from the two, Tony perched on the arm of the chair next to her. 

The sisters sit close together but not close enough that they touch. Gamora begins, “He adopted me when I was about six or seven and then Nebula, a few years after me. He had a girlfriend or something for the first few years, but she was just as strange as he was. I hardly remember her name because one day… she just stopped coming around. That’s when things went from bad to worse for us. Thanos was angry that she had left and began to pit us against each other as we got older, make us fight for food or a warm shower. There were ‘accidents’ that happened rather frequently. Nebula lost her arm and leg to his abuse. He was manipulative enough that each time either of us got hurt, he made us think it was our own fault. When I reached 18, I took Nebula and got out of there and away from him.”

Loki looks to Nebula who is openly scowling at the story, Gamora reaches over and grabs her sisters’ hand to comfort her. Loki can tell they both care for each other.

“Why go after him now?” she asks Nebula. “Why wait so long?”

“Well, we tried to go after him years ago but Gast was too smart and too powerful. We don’t even know how Thanos can afford to hire him. We didn’t even get to court, we didn’t have enough money to afford a lawyer to even put a dent into his defense. So, we backed off. Nine years later, however, we see on the news about your escape and his arrest. We wanted to reach out immediately but thought the case for him to go to prison would be very cut and dry. It appears not, which is why we want to help you. He’s an evil, evil person and between the three of us we know the true evil that lies in him. We want to expose this asshole for what he is,” Nebula tells her. “He can’t get away with what he’s done.”

Loki looks over at her dad, who appears to be writing most of this down in his notepad. Odin finally looks back at his daughter, his face unreadable. She looks at Thor two and he seems to believe their story, so he gives her a slight nod.

Loki looks to Odin again but before anyone else can say something, Frigga speaks, her voice firm with an air of finality. “Ladies, I think we would love to have your help. My husband and daughter will work with you further but I for one think your testimonies could only help. Thank you for reaching out to us.”

The two women let out a sigh of relief and smile at each other. Loki can’t help but smile as well, there’s a powerful energy in the air. She can’t wait to help these two tear Thanos apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm giving us the Loki, Gamora, and Nebula team up that we deserve in the MCU. Thanos doesn't know the storm that's coming for him with these three. So excited to work with these two.
> 
> Also, Tony and Loki are back!! My entire heart!! Also, don't worry, Pepper and Loki will make up. Pepper has been and will always be very protective of Tony. However, 2019 is the year for positive girl friendships.
> 
> Like always: Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked this chapter leave a kudos or a comment! I always appreciate hearing from you all!  
> I have a pinterest board for this fic here if you would like it: https://www.pinterest.com/dontstopbaylieving/room-au/
> 
> Tumblr: http://mylifethroughthetrees.tumblr.com/


End file.
